


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and it's been almost a sweep since you've not been miserable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at coming up with titles I'm sorry

It's really really dark on this meteor. The only light comes from windowed buildings, many of which have never been entered, despite the meteor being inhabited for nearly a year and a half. You almost miss the green sun, however that was almost as bad as the darkness. The worst thing about this place was how similar each building was to one another. It was like the game copy pasted the same four buildings all over the place. 

You look out your window and squint, making out the buildings' shapes in the dim light. What time was it? You realize that you haven't been paying attention to any kind of schedule, eating, sleeping, doing whatever whenever. This year and a half has felt like an eternity, and you're barely half way done with this awful voyage. You don't know how you'll stand it. 

~~

The first couple months wasn't so bad. Everyone seemed to be getting along, and Gamzee was still interacting with people. Now of course he is no where to be found. 

No one had gotten sick of the repetitive food "choices" that were found in food storage units and replicated with the alchemeter. No one had built an empire out of cans. No one had written five books worth of journal. No one, well almost no one, had gone entirely insane. 

~~

It's five thirty. You don't know if that's am or pm though, the clock doesn't say. It really doesn't matter and it's not like you're going to all of the sudden cultivate a schedule that you will follow. You wonder why you wanted to know in the first place. 

You turn on the light and wince as your eyes adjust. Man, is there a lot of fucking shit lying around in here. You are really ticked off by your mess for some reason, and kick over a stack of books you "borrowed" from one of the many libraries. That naturally makes more of a mess and you feel like screaming. You throw a fit like a baby before deciding to clean some of this crap up. 

You decide to start by picking up your many sickles of varying strengths that have been tossed haphazardly around the room. You look at them with disgust and toss them under your bizarre human bed thing. Next you decide to pick up that stack of books (that you will probably never get around to reading) and slide it over by where you put your DVDs. You pick up like, three, food cans and throw them in the hall. Dave or Terezi will probably find them. You are still upset about their relationship. 

There. It looks like slightly less of a disaster than it did before. That's good enough for you. 

You grab a pen and scribble on a blank page in a book you stole from Roses stack of empty ones. God, the last thing this meteor needs is another 30 page journal entry about NOTHING. One day you were just bored enough to listen to rose read one of her entries. It was a waste of an hour, coming from someone who watches the same movie six times a day. 

Art is obviously not your thing. You tried to draw something, but got frustrated because it didn't look perfect in the first five seconds of drawing and you scribbled it out. What the hell is wrong with you, you over inflated hot air balloon? You've gotta learn patience, or else one day you're going to fly into something sharp and pop for good. 

The book falls the the ground. Good. You kick it shut and it closes, squishing a couple of pages. You will have to fix that later. You will have to fix your relationships later. Later. 

Now you're going to do what you do best, lay in your bizarre human bed and feel sorry for your lazy ass. You miss your old friends, including John and Jade. You wonder if they miss you. Well, they wouldn't, but they probably miss Dave and Rose so maybe they miss you by comparison somehow. That doesn't make any sense but whatever. It doesn't matter. 

You roll up your sleeves and feel the raised lines that shouldn't be there. "Not tonight" you promise yourself, but promises were made to be broken. 

~~


End file.
